Written In The Stars
by xFreeFallenx
Summary: "You and Sirius were meant to be!" Lily chirped happily. "It's written in the stars!" I shot her a glare. "I'd rather kiss the Giant Squid." "Aw, but you're perfect together!" Lily said, sitting down under a tree. "He is an arrogant, obstinate prig!" I told her hotly.


**Hey... I hope you guys like the story.. It's my first on the site...And if you've got anything to say about the story, feel free to drop a review !**

"All you have to do is go through the wall, Em", my mother reassured me. "Nothing bad will happen. Run, if you're nervous."

I gave her a long stare. What if I crash? What if I'm not one of us? A few million doubts crossed my mind. Mum took one look at my face and laughed. "You're not going to die, dear. Now where is that brother of yours. We're late as it is." She looked round, tapping her feet in annoyance.

"I'm here, Mum!" A shouted sounded. As if on cue. my brother walked towards us. My brother, Liam grinned at me. To mum, he said, "We're not late, Mum. In fact, we're here earlier than usual. Besides, I'm meeting my friends here."

Mum just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm nervous, Li. What if I don't fit in?" I asked awkwardly. "I'm not even sure I'll have friends."

My brother looked at me with a half-smile. "Don't worry about that, sis. You'll have Nate. Just remember to have fun."

I gave him a grateful smile. But I didn't expect it to stay for long. I loved Lim, but he's annoying. Trust him to destroy those rare brother-sister moments we have.

"Oh and try not to get yourself sorted into Slytherin, would you? I'd have to deny the fact that you're my sister then. Other than that, no pressure."

There you go.

I open my mouth to retort but I was cut short by a women's voice. "Susan? Oh, it is you! It's been too long!"

I looked over to the source of the voice and saw the lady and my mother were having a sort of reunion. "Evelyn? Oh my. Yes, it has been a while." My mother exclaimed with equal excitement as the lady.

I looked at my brother to see if recognized the lady, hoping he didn't so I'd have company. But to my dismay, he was grinning with recognition. I must have had n awkward look on my face because my mother smiled and came to my rescue. "Em. this is Evelyn Potter. She's one of my closest friends. You met when you were just a baby. Evy, you remember Emmeline, don't you?"

"How could I forget Emmeline? You've sent me a million owls about her." Mrs. Potter turned to Liam. " And don't tell me, Liam? Oh, you've grown so much! You look so handsome now!"

My brother just gave a grin and replied, "I try my best, Mrs. Potter… Is James starting at Hogwarts as well?"

I wondered who this James was. Nice, I hope. A potential friend, maybe? I looked round for a boy around my age who resembled Mrs. Potter, but there was no one like that in sight.

"Yes, he is. He was here a moment ago." She frowned with annoyance. "He must have crossed the barrier then… I must find him. Susan, I'd love to meet up afterwards. Will you come to my place for a cup of tea?"

"Certainly"

Mrs. Potter flashed a smile and walked into the wall. You'd think that being from a pureblood family, I'd be used to this. But I wasn't. I stood there gaping at the wall when I heard yet another voice.

"Liam!," this time a male voice shouted. I turned around to see two familiar boys run up to us. Christopher and Gregory Murdoch, my brother's best friends. Pranksters like Liam. Behind them walked a another boy, younger than them. I couldn't help but grin when I saw who it was. Nate, my best friend. He was the craziest guy I knew, next to Liam, Chris and Greg of course.

My mother checked the time and gave an exclamation. "Get into the train, children. You'll miss it otherwise." She practically forced us through the barrier. Then she turned to me. "Just run through, Em. I'll be right behind you."

I took a deep breath and rushed at the wall. I guess it wasn't too bad. Before I had any more time to think, mum grabbed me and Liam into a hug. "Write to me each week, both of you." She added the last part giving Liam a pointed look. "Remember, Em, Hogwarts is where you'll spend the best times of your life." She gave us both a kiss on the cheek and murmured her goodbyes.

"Mum! This is really embarrassing! I'm too old for these stuff." Liam began to whine. I glanced at him and saw that he was deeply flushed with embarrassment. I could hear Chris and Greg snickering behind us.

"Nonsense. To me, you'll never be too old for this." Mum said with a mock stern look.

"C'mon, we've got to go faster if we need a good seat." Nate said pulling me into the scarlet train behind him.

We were lucky to find an empty compartment. Because we were first years, one with others meant awkward silences. Now, Nate would make sure that those situations won't happen but his opposite when it comes to first meetings. I'd get all quiet and stuff. I dragged my trunk and owl cage into the compartment and slumped down near the window.

"What happened?" I asked Nate, tearing my eyes away from the busy platform.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked back letting out a laugh.

"Well, you're not usually this quiet.." I tell him smiling at his laugh. "It just comes as a surprise, y'know. You not hyper and all that. I mean, we are going to Hogwarts.."

"Yeah, it's just.." Nate began, his smile slowly fading into a grimace. "I wish Mum were here to see me off on my first day."

I smiled sympathetically and placed my hand on his, giving it a slight squeeze. Nate's mother, Eliza was a half-blood witch who married Andrew Murdoch, Chris and Greg's uncle. She died when Nate was eight years old leaving him to the Murdoch family as she never knew hers. Nate's father was a Squib and left Eliza as soon as he heard she was pregnant. Chris and Greg's father took them in. I was round seven when we first met. Chris and Greg were babysitting Nate and decided to take him with them to my house.

I turned my gaze once again to the platform. a family had just Apparated onto the platform. young boy with a scowl, his almost exact copy but smaller, a pretty but haughty looking lady and her equally snobby looking husband.

"Don't glare at me like that, Sirius. And remember, keep up the Black name." The lady told the boy in a loud yet cold voice.

"Whatever, mother." The boy, Sirius said in a low voice, rolling his eyes.

"Don't give your mother that attitude, boy!" The man shouted at him."And be sure not to befriend any filthy mudbloods or blood traitors."

"I don't really care about blood purity or any of that nonsense, father. You know I don't." Sirius replied coolly but with an amount of disgust clear in his words. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to befriend a few muggleborns." He turned apparently leaving the conversation.

"Do not walk away from me, you ungrateful brat -" His mother started.

"Or what? You'll hex me? It's not like you haven't done that before, mother dear"

His mother glared at him clearly defeated, "Why you-"

'Ah, Walburga, Orion," Another voice cut her off. "How wonderful it is to see you both here!"

Walburga turned to see a lady with a blonde sheet of hair. "Esmeralda Malfoy, always a pleasure." At once, she smoothed down her anger and dragged her husband to the Malfoy couple.

Sirius turned to the younger boy and grinned while ruffling his hair. "Goodbye Reggie. Remember what I told you, don't give in to them. Make it hell for them."

"You know I'm not that brave." Regulus pouted looking down.

"Don't worry, Regulus. And I'll write to you. Every month." Sirius smiled at his younger brother. Just then, the whistle rang. Sirius gave him a last hug and boarded the train. 

The train had just started to move when the door of our compartment opened. A girl with raven black hair and a boy with light brown hair stumbled in. I guessed they were first years like us because they didn't have a crest or any of the house colours on their uniforms.

"Uh, are these seats taken?" The girl asked with a light smile. Her smile broadened when I shook my head. "Do you mind if we sit here? She asked again glancing at my owl who had begun to hoot.

"No, not at all." Nate replied pushing his trunk from the seat.

A few minutes later, I learnt that the girl was Alice Bell and the boy's name was Remus Lupin, and that my guess was right. It wasn't long before another boy (this one had mousy hair and was quite plump) stumbled in asking whether he could also sit with us. He seemed grateful that we did.

It was a few hours later when we realized that we were almost at Hogwarts. A female voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in 5 minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

We looked at each other with excitement. This was it. We'd reached the school. We'd reached Hogwarts.


End file.
